Kuroko no Imagine
by Rykuzha
Summary: Hanya imajinasi ngaco seputar anime Kuroko no Basuke. Pairing bervariasi. AkaKuro, AoKaga, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KasaKise dll. 1- Boyband 2-Tetsuna no Basuke(Fem! GOM) 3- Mengintip isi kamar Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Chapter 1

What if... They're boyband 1

* * *

Note : mohon jangan diambil hati apalagi dimakan mentah-mentah _fiction_ ini.

Bila ada kesamaan dalam hal segi apapun, yakinlah ini hanya ketidaksengajaan.

Dan untuk pemandu, cobalah bayangkan dan rasakan(?) bila:

1\. BTS itu milik saya *dicincang bigHit lalu di _grill A.R.M.Y (padahal saya sendiri A.R.M.Y lol)_

 _2\. List anggota BTS dalam Kurobas version ialah_

Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai Jin

Kagami Taiga sebagai Kim Taehyung (V)

Aomine Daiki sebagai Rap Monster

Akashi Seijuro sebagai J-Hope

Midorima Shintarou sebagai Jungkook

Kise Ryouta sebagai Suga

Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai Jimin

3\. Jangan pandang mereka dari tinggi anggota BTS aslinya. Mereka tetap dengan tinggi masing-masing. Jadi yang cebol, ya cebol aja! *run*

Dan yang terakhir adalah fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk Kuroko no Basuke dan BTS yang saya cintai. Bila ada yang masih berkenan untuk membaca, _scroll_ ke bawah. Tapi bila tidak suka ataupun tidak sanggup membacanya, silahkan _back._

Cekidot!

.

.

.

* * *

[Daiki] Seluruh underdogs di muka bumi

Suatu hari bisa saja datang di mana kami kalah

Tetapi bukan hari ini

Hari ini kami bertarung!

[Ryouta] Bukan, bukan hari ini

Pada akhirnya, bunga-bunga akan gugur

Tetapi bukan, bukan hari ini

Hari itu bukan hari ini

Bukan bukan bukan hari ini

Hari ini masih terlalu baik untuk mati

Bukan bukan bukan hari ini bukan bukan bukan bukan hari ini

[Daiki] Itu benar, kami ini EXTRA

Namun masih bagian dari jagad raya ini

EXTRA + ORDINARY

Itu juga bukan perihal besar sih

Hanya saja jangan mati dulu hari ini

Cahaya akan melobangi kegelapan

Kau pun juga menginginkan dunia yang baru

Oh baby Iya aku mau itu

[Shintarou] Jika kau tak mampu terbang, larilah

[Taiga] Hari ini kita akan bertahan hidup

[Shintarou] Jika kau tak mampu berlari, berjalanlah

[Taiga] Hari ini kita akan bertahan hidup

[Atsushi] Jika kau tak mampu berjalan, merangkaklah

Bergerak maju dengan merangkak, setidaknya

[Shintarou] Todongkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini! bukan bukan hari ini!

[Seijuro] Hey para pekerja keras, kalian semua angkat tangan kalian

Hey kawan-kawan, kalian semua angkat tangan kalian

Hey, kalau kau percaya padaku, angkat tanganmu

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[Shintarou] Kau takkan mati, jangan tanya aku, berteriaklah saja

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini

[Shintarou] Jangan menyerah, jangan menangis, Angkat tanganmu

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini!

[Tetsuya] Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[Daiki] Terlalu panas sampai kesuksesan berlipat ganda

Terlalu panas sampai jungkir balik di chart

Terlalu tinggi kita di atas trampolin

Terlalu tinggi sampai ada orang yang berharap bisa menghentikan kita

[Seijuro] Mereka bilang, kita tidak bisa melakukannya, gagal

Namun karena kita saling memercayai satu sama lain

Apa yang kau bilang yeah, bukan hari ini yeah

Kita takkan mati hari ini, takkan pernah yeah

[Shintarou] Percayalah padaku yang selalu di sisimu

[Taiga] Bersama-sama kita takkan mati

[Shintarou] Aku memercayaimu yang selalu di sisiku

[Taiga] Bersama-sama kita takkan mati

[Atsushi] Percayalah bahwa kita bersama-sama

Percayalah pada "BTS"

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini, bukan bukan hari ini

[Ryouta] Hey para pekerja keras, kalian semua angkat tangan kalian

Hey kawan-kawan, kalian semua angkat tangan kalian

Hey, kalau kau percaya padaku, angkat tanganmu

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[Shintarou] Kau takkan mati, jangan tanya aku, berteriaklah saja

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini

[Shintarou] Jangan menyerah, jangan menangis, Angkat tanganmu

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini!

[Tetsuya] Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[Daiki] Buanglah, buanglah

[Taiga] Buang segala ketakutan di kedua matamu

[Daiki]Hancurkan, hancurkan

[Taiga] Hancurkan langit-langit kaca yang memenjarakanmu

[All] Nyalakan, nyalakan

Kobarkan, kobarkan

[Shintarou] Berjuanglah hingga hari kemenanganmu

Jangan berlutut, jangan jatuh

[Atsushi] Itu bukan hari ini!

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini, bukan bukan hari ini

[Daiki] Hey para pekerja keras, kalian semua angkat tangan kalian

Hey kawan-kawan, kalian semua angkat tangan kalian

Hey, kalau kau percaya padaku, angkat tanganmu

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

[Shintarou] Kau takkan mati, jangan tanya aku, berteriaklah saja

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini

[Shintarou] Jangan menyerah, jangan menangis, Angkat tanganmu

[All] Bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

Hey bukan bukan hari ini!

[Shintarou] Bidikkan pistolmu! Siap! tembaklah!

.

.

Hari itu, tepat malam jum'at kliwon, grup boyband dengan nama BTS atau singkatan dari **Bangsat Boys** itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan koreografi untuk _comeback_ mereka esok hari.

"Njir! Lu nyuruh latihan apa kerja rodi? Otot-otot gue pada kram semua."

"Gua kali ini setuju sama Taiga. Gila men. Gua butuh berendem air anget abis ini."

Taiga dan Daiki, keduanya tergeletak masih bernyawa di ruang latihan _dorm_. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka hingga kaus yang mereka kenakan penuh bercak keringat.

"Gua ikut _ssu_!" Si kuning berisik Ryouta tengah mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk sementara ia tengah bersandar pada dinding kaca.

"Gua gak ngajak lu, spongebob." Daiki merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya lalu menenggak isi botol miliknya hingga tandas.

" _Hidoi!_ " Ryouta menangis ala telenovela.

"Kita harus latihan semaksimal mungkin Taiga, Daiki. Tidak mungkin kan kita _comeback_ danmenunjukkan kepada B.T.L bahwa kita setengah hati dalam _perform_?" Jawab Seijuro dengan kondisi yang sama berbanjir keringat.

*B.T.L or Bangsat Lovers : lopyupul Seijuro- _sama_! *lovelove**

"Atsushi, jangan nyemil di ruang latihan. Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyembunyikan cemilan itu dari pandanganku?" Seijuro berusaha mengambil plastik _snack_ yang berada di tangan makhluk titan ungu tersebut.

Namanya juga titan.

Wajar saja Seijuro yang cebol -*gunting-gunting beterbangan* *ciat! menghindar*- gagal untuk meraihnya.

"Sei- _chin_ , biarkan aku mengisi bahan bakar." Ujar Atsushi disela-sela kunyahannya.

" _Fools_. Kau pikir dirimu ini kendaraan bermotor?" Ujar pria dengan rambut hijaunya sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Harusnya yang capek itu Shintarou- _cchi._ Banyak sekali part yang dia punya dalam lagu ini _ssu_. Tapi kenapa kau sepertinya santai saja?" Seijurou, Taiga dan Daiki menatap tajam Shintarou.

"Aah, mungkin karena habis ini kau mau maljum sama Takao- _cchi_ ya?" Ryouta menyeringai.

Sementara terdengar suara siulan sebagai _backsound_ Shintarou yang tersedak dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Ryouta! Aku yakin Kasamatsu sudah kau sembunyikan dalam kamarmu sejak tadi sore." Balas Shintarou.

"E-eh?! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Kau menguntitku ya?!" Teriak Ryouta seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajah Shintarou.

"Singkirkan telunjukmu itu!"

"Ah, kalian semua enak sekali. Muro- _chin_ sedang pergi ke luar negeri." Murasakibara menundukkan kepala dan masih meneruskan makan.

"Bersabarlah. Tatsuya pasti segera pulang sambil membawa aneka cemilan." Taiga yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk menepuk pelan pundak Atsushi.

" _Dat Ass_." Daiki bersiul.

" _Pervet_!" Taiga melempar botol kosong yang dibawanya tepat ke kening Daiki.

"Sana ke kamar kalian berdua." Seijuro tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu, kami duluan ya." Daiki segera menarik Taiga yang meraung meminta pertolongan.

" _Help me from this maniac!_ "

" _Poor_ Taiga- _cchi_." Ryouta hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh geli.

"Are, di mana Tetsu- _chin_?" Atsushi berdiri setelah memungut sampah miliknya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya-" * **BRUK** *

"Shintarou- _cchi_!"

"Shi- _chin_."

"Shintarou, kau tidak apa?" Seijurou membantu Shintarou berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa _nanodayo_. Aku hanya tersandung-"

"Astaga, Tetsuya- _cchi_! Jangan tidur di sini!" Ryouta segera memapah Tetsuya yang terkapar di lantai ruang latihan.

"Aku tidak tidur, Ryouta- _kun_." Ujar Tetsuya setelah membuka kedua matanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di lantai, Tetsuya?" Seijuro berganti tempat dengan Ryouta dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengistirahatkan badan. Latihan hari ini sangat keterlaluan, Sei- _kun_. 20 kali pengulangan koreo disertai menyanyi." Shintarou, Ryouta dan Atsushi yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa mengangguk lelah.

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Tetsuya."

"Tidak masalah selama malam ini tidak ada jatah untukmu." Seijuro hanya bisa meringis sementara Shintarou, Ryouta dan Atsushi menepuk punggungnya untuk menabahkan hati.

 _ **'PRAY FOR AKASHI SEIJURO'**_

.

.

.

LOL aku nulis apa ini? wkwk yasudalah yaw~

Thanks sekiranya kalian masih mau membaca ini hingga akhir chapter.

 _See ya next week~_


	2. Chapter 2

**What if... The title changes to 'Tetsuna no Basuke' Part 1**

* * *

Anggap ini adalah opening dari cerita ini XD

*attached video*

Dan jalan ceritanya adalah...

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Tepatnya di sudut kota Jakarta...

"Tetsuna- _cchi_!"

"Kise, kecilkan _volume_ suaramu!" Terdengar suara desisan diiringi dengan jitakan tepat di kepala anak perempuan bersurai kuning yang berteriak sebelumnya.

" _Ittai_! Ahomine kejam sekali- _ssu_!" Anak perempuan dengan marga Kise tersebut mengusap kepalanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Kulihat tidak ada yang berubah dari kalian _nanodayo_. Tetap seperti orang bodoh."

Sebuah suara lembut namun menusuk yang sangat dikenal keduanya muncul dari balik punggung mereka.

"Midorima- _cchi_!" Kise berlari menerjang anak perempuan bersurai hijau yang segera menghindar. Membuat ia menubruk dada yang cukup berisi yang tertutup oleh _cardigan_ berwarna ungu.

"Halo juga Kise- _chin_..." Perempuan yang ditabrak Kise segera menyeimbangkan tubuh Kise agar dapat berdiri tegak.

"Murasaki- _cchi_..." Kise meringis selagi mengusap wajahnya.

"Kulihat kalian semua berkumpul tepat waktu." Sapa perempuan dengan surai merah cerah yang dikepang menyamping ke kanan dan memakai jaket berwarna putih, _legging_ berwarna abu-abu dipadu rok merah darah. Sementara ia memakai sepatu kets merah putih.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _san_." Sapa perempuan dengan surai biru cerahnya yang dikuncir satu dan tertutup topi berwarna hitam dengan inisial TK yang terjahit rapi dengan benang berwarna biru cerah. Ia memakai setelan yang sama dengan Akashi walau dengan beda warna. Jaket biru cerah, legging biru tua, rok berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna biru putih.

"Ah, o _hayou_... Tetsuna." Balas Akashi.

"Sepertinya kau masih tidak tahan terhadap panas ya, Tetsu?" Sebuah tangan dengan kulit tan merangkul pundak anak perempuan bersurai biru cerah tersebut.

"Berat, Aomine- _san_." Ia melepaskan rangkulan anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru tua itu. Anak perempuan itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung jaket biru tuanya yang hanya diresleting sampai sebatas dada. Membuat tanktop merahnya dan handuk biru yang dikalungkan di lehernya terlihat jelas. Dengan lengan jaket yang digulung hingga siku, celana training di atas lutut dan sepatu Air Jordan berwarna biru tua dan hitam, ia bersandar pada tembok bercat putih.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise sambil merapikan kaus lengan pendek berwarna kuning cerahnya. Dengan celana tiga perempat berwarna biru cerah, sepatu dengan warna biru putih, serta jaket putih biru yang diikat di pinggang, ia melirik pantulan dirinya dari balik kaca yang berada di sana.

"Aka- _chin_ sudah mengatakannya daritadi, Kise- _chin_." Perempuan tinggi yang ditabrak sebelumnya oleh Kise menjawab selagi mengunyah keripik kentang sehingga mengotori _cardigan_ , celana training berwarna putihnya sampai mengenai sepatu ungu putih yang dikenakannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan makanmu, Atsuko." Perintah Akashi.

"Baik, Aka- _chin_." Dengan cepat ia segera menghabiskan keripiknya dan segera membersihkan remah keripik pada _cardigan_ dan celananya lalu menghentakkan kakinya hingga remah itu berjatuhan.

"Kau yakin memakai _cardigan_ itu, Murasakibara?" Tanya gadis dengan surai hijau yang sedaritadi diam sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun se-inchi-pun.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat setelan pakaian larimu, Mido- _chin_." Murasakibara menatap malas Midorima.

"Hey! Ini setelan yang wajar." Midorima mendelik dari balik kacamata _fullframe_ miliknya lalu melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kaus oranye dengan lambang sekolah Shuutoku miliknya yang dipadukan dengan celana training berwarna hitam serta sepatu berwarna hijau dan putih itu bukan?

Yah walau kelihatannya ia seperti akan pergi lari untuk pengambilan nilai atletik di sekolahnya sih.

Dan jangan lirik handuk dengan gambar _hello kitty_ yang diikat di tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai larinya sekarang sebelum kita kehilangan dia."

Yang lainnya segera bersiap pada posisi dan memulai acara lari-sekaligus menguntit -coret- menyelidik di hari minggu yang cerah mengelilingi stadion _Gelora Bung Karno._

Yap, mereka-Generation of Miracle, dengan personil Akashi Seiyuuna, Kuroko Tetsuna, Aomine Dai, Midorima Shina, Kise Rieko dan Murasakibara Atsuko- berencana melakukan penguntitan -coret- penyelidikan selagi lari pagi di acara _Car Free Day_ setiap hari minggu.

Siapa yang mereka coretkuntitcoret selidiki?

Lihat dan dengarkan racauan mereka maka kalian akan mengetahuinya.

.

..

...

...

...

"Astaga! Coba lihat itu! Lengan kekar itu- _ssu_!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Kise!"

"Kulihat staminamu bertambah, Tetsuna."

"Aku harus memperbaikinya demi seseorang, Akashi- _san_."

"Lelehan keringatnya! Ugh!"

"Kau berpikiran hal yang sama, Aomine- _cchi_?!"

"Pelankan suara kalian nanodayo!"

"Biar saja Midorima- _cchi_. Toh ia tidak mendengarnya karena memakai headphone."

Memang benar.

Orang yang mereka kuntit -coret- selidiki tengah berlari sambil memakai headphone merah di telinganya.

Dengan celana basket berwarna merah dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan sepatu Air Jordan merah putih serta _handphone_ yang diletakkan di _armband_ yang terhubung dengan headphonenya, ia berlari dengan irama yang konstan sambil melewati beberapa pelari lainnya.

Sebuah suguhan nikmat duniawi bagi para kaum hawa terutama _agent_ Kisedai yang itu.

Yap mereka.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana pertahanan iman mereka luntur perlahan bersamaan dengan lelehan peluh yang membanjiri kulit yang memerah karena terbakar matahari itu.

"Ugh! Aku tidak sanggup lagi- _ssu_!" Kise menutupi hidungnya yang mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"Bertahanlah Kise! Tetsu!" Teriak Aomine sambil memapah Kuroko yang sudah sangat merah. Walau hidung Aomine sendiri sudah mimisan.

"Jangan berlebihan _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima selagi menyeka darah segar dari hidungnya.

"Kau sendiri mimisan, Mido- _chin_." Murasakibara menutup wajahnya dengan handuk.

" _Minna_! Kagami Taiga semakin menjauh! Kita harus segera menyusulnya!"

Setelah Akashi berteriak, ia segera berlari dengan hidung yang disumbat tisu ke arah perginya pemuda dengan rambut merah-hitam target mereka. Disusul oleh yang lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti _handphone_ yang mendapat baterai cadangan dari _powerbank_.

.

..

...

...

...

"Kita kehilangan dia- _ssu_!" Kise tertunduk lesu.

"Shit!" Umpat Aomine.

Keenamnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah mereka dari darah.

Kalian pasti masih dalam mode bertanya siapakah gerangan Kagami Taiga bukan?

Biar author jelaskan secara singkat.

*attached photo*

Kagami Taiga adalah senior mereka saat di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama Teiko. * _ **anggap di Jakarta ada sekolah namanya Teiko, oke?**_ *

Pertama kali mereka mengenal sosok itu ialah saat perekrutan anggota baru tim basket sekolah.

Di sana ia yang mengetes kemampuan mereka yang masih dalam mode sombong. Belum tahu siapa itu Kagami Taiga karena mereka kira ia hanya ditugaskan sebagai perekrut anggota baru tim putri karena ia senggang dari anggota lainnya.

Jadilah mereka memamerkan harga diri mereka yang tinggi itu beserta _skill_ basket mereka yang memang sudah dilirik sejak sekolah dasar.

Tapi sejatinya, laki-laki memang ditakdirkan untuk mengayomi perempuan. * _ **sebentar, kenapa kalimatnya begitu?**_ *

Tanpa membalas kesombongan mereka, ia hanya tertawa sambil menulis nama keenamnya dalam list pemain inti lalu pergi menuju _gym_ untuk anak basket putra.

Saat itu, Kagami Taiga bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata mereka.

Saat itu, Kagami Taiga hanya orang biasa dan kemampuan di bawah mereka.

Dan hingga suatu ketika saat pelatih meminta tim basket putri untuk menonton latih tanding tim basket putra...

* _DUNK_ *

"Woaahhh! Seperti biasa kau selalu mengejutkanku, Kagami." Mereka menyaksikan Kagami yang dikerubungi anggota timnya di tengah lapangan.

'Ternyata ia beda level dengan kita.' Batin keenamnya bersamaan. Disaat itu pula Kagami menoleh ke arah mereka seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan melambaikan tangan.

'Dan sialnya kita jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.'

Oke, sepertinya penjelasannya kepanjangan. He he he

Kembali kepada enam tokoh di atas.

.

..

...

"Lebih baik kita makan. Perutku keroncongan sejak tadi." Ujar Murasakibara selagi mengusap perutnya dan menatap ganas pedagang dadakan yang berada di pinggir area CFD tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kita berpencar membeli makanan. Setelah selesai, kita berkumpul di bawah pohon rindang itu." Dengan satu perintah mutlak, mereka berpencar membeli makanan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Kau tidak merasa itu berlebihan, Murasakibara?" Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise menatap horror tumpukan sterofoam bekas alas tempe mendoan, bubur ayam hingga mie ayam di samping Murasakibara yang tersenyum puas.

"Ini masih porsi wajar, Mido- _chin_. Lihat Mine- _chin_."

Di sebelah Murasakibara, Aomine tengah bersandar pada pohon rindang tersebut. Berserakan beragam jenis bekas alas makan hingga botol air mineral.

"Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian tidak pernah mengalami obesitas dengan porsi setara gajah itu." Kise memincingkan mata menatap keduanya yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

" _Sugoi ne_... Tak kusangka ada perempuan dengan porsi makan yang menandingiku."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Muncul dari balik pohon laki-laki dengan rambut merah-hitam miliknya yang tengah menaruh kaus basah di pundak. Yap, kaus miliknya berada di pundak saudara-saudara!

Tahu apa yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini bukan?

Sebuah pemandangan indah!

Lekuk abs yang terpatri sangat nyata dan keras itu layaknya suguhan mutlak yang tak boleh terlewatkan mata.

Bahu tegap yang saat ini tengah menempel pada pohon itu seperti menawarkan diri menjadi tempat bersandar seumur hidup.

Dan senyuman nakal * _ **oke, itu hanya imajinasi mereka. Dan mungkin author ikut bergabung**_ * seolah-olah menggoda mereka untuk segera menghamburkan diri pada laki-laki yang sekarang memasang raut bingung kemudian terkejut.

" _Are_? Hey! Jangan pingsan di sini! Siapapun! Tolong! Ada orang pingsan!"

Salahkan kau dan seni nyata pada setiap inchi tubuhmu itu Aa' Gami.

.

.

.

* * *

-Ps : Untuk video dan foto, bisa kalian cek di Wattpad milikku denga username riryzha

-Ps(2) : Authornya lagi sengklek makanya ngaco :v

-Ps(3) : Walau lagi gak enak badan, entah kenapa ide selalu bermunculan *cries* pakyu idea!

-Ps(4) Ini kok jadi Ps ps an -_- ah sudahlah


	3. Chapter 3

**Mengintip Isi Kamar Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal Kuroko Tetsuya?

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, bila ada yang tidak kenal bahkan belum pernah mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya selama hidupnya, sebaiknya anda memeriksakan diri kepada Fujimaki- _sensei_ untuk diobati*.  
(*read: dicekoki Kurobas dari season1 hingga Last Game)

.

.

.

Sudah berobat?  
Kalau sudah berarti anda sudah bisa mengikuti topik pembahasan kali ini.

Yah!  
Kuroko Tetsuya, atau yang kerap kali disapa dengan Kuroko, Kuroko- _cchi_ , Kuro- _chin_ , Tetsu, Tetsu- _kun_ hingga Tetsuya ini merupakan anggota keenam yang diakui oleh lima anggota basket dari Teiko yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau kerennya sih _Generation of Miracle_.

*note: jangan baca kalimat di atas sembari mengingat prolog sebelum opening Kurobas

Baiklah, *uhuk*

Kuroko terkenal dengan tampang datar sedatar pantat panci, teplon, dan kawanannya yang masih mulus tanpa gosong... (Aomine: Roman romannya ada yang ingin menghinaku.)

Ehehe,

Selain tampang, Kuroko mahir _passing_ bola dan _misdirection_.

Yah cuma _passing_ dan menghilang seperti biasanya sih. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap Kuroko bisa men- _dunk_ bola oranye itu dengan tinggi yang paling rendah di dalam rantai keluarga _**gila**_ Kiseki no Sedai apalagi pada episode awal Kuroko no Basuke.

*clingak clinguk*

Aman kan? Gak ada gunting ataupun bola terbang kan?

Fyuh, kita lanjutkan kalau begitu.

Sebenarnya bukan cuma loh yaa... karena semua jurus(?) yang dimilikinya dalam bermain basket itu sangat langka.

Nih biar aku list nama jurusnya:

- _Misdirection_

- **Invisible Pass**

-Cyclone Pass

- _Ignite Pass_

- **Ignite Pass Kai**

-Vanishing Drive

- _Misdirection Overflow_

- **Phantom Shot**

-Quasi-Emperor Eye

Yang terakhir itu ditemukan(?) saat season 3. *kalo engga salah

Tak ingin berlama-lama flashback apalagi jadi susah mupon(?), apa yang ingin aku bahas di sini adalah seperti judul yang tertera di atas.

Yey!

*krik*

*krik*

 _Are_? cuma saya yang penasaran dengan isi kamar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?!

Yasudahlah itu kerugian kalian bila tidak penasaran.

Tapi saya tetap melaporkan detik-detik pengintaian yang saya lakukan saat ini.

Karena saya amat sangat baik dan ingin berbagi rahasia ini \^^/

(Alah, narsis kali kau...)

.

.

Yak, sekarang aku sudah mulai menyalakan video recoder dan menampakkan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat cerah dengan papan bertuliskan ' _Tetsuya_ ' tergantung cantik di pintu tersebut.

Kalian penasaran bagaimana aku bisa melewati pintu masuk kediaman Kuroko?

Pssst, biar aku beritahu...

Sebenarnya

Aku

Juga

Memiliki

Misdirection.

...

...

...

Pwuahaha! Bercanda!

Karena sebenarnya aku belum keluar rumah sejak tadi.

Dan saat ini bertepatan Ayah dan Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku bisa leluasa berjalan santai menuju kamar Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dengan sedikit merapatkan telinga ke pintu, aku mencoba mencari apakah terdapat suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam.

...

...

Oke sepertinya aman.

Tapi aku tetap harus berhati-hati, saudara sekalian.

Jadi bersabarlah.

Aku pun memutar pelan kenop pintu kamar itu dan mendorong pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sepi.

Itu yang menyambutku pertama kali saat berhasil menjejalkan kaki ke dalam kamar.

Tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam kamar apalagi kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Tetsuya.

Aku dan kamera pemberian _Tou-san_ pun memulai penelusuran dari sisi sebelah kanan di mana terdapat meja belajar dan beberapa tumpuk buku di sana dan figura foto anak-anak tim basket SEIRIN.

Mulai dari buku pelajaran untuk kelas 12, buku tulis yang kubuka isinya hanya berupa coretan dengan bentuk tidak lazim, hingga novel tipis yang menjadi buku favorit sepanjang masa milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh ya, ada satu buku dengan gambar hewan!

"Cara menjinakkan macam?" Gumamku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Apa Tetsuya ingin menjadi pawang macan dan bekerja di kebun binatang?

Lalu bagaimana dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi guru TK?

Aku pun segera mengembalikan buku itu ketempat semula dan berjalan -berjingkat- menuju kasur berukuran _queen size_ yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri.

Kondisi kasur dalam keadaan rapi.

Tidak ada kusut ataupun bekas diduduki sehingga seprai berwarna merah gelap dan biru muda itu terlihat mulus.

Sejak kapan Tetsuya jadi suka warna merah?

Aku pun berjongkok dan melihat ke kolong kasur.

"Eh? Kotak apa ini?"

Dengan cepat aku segera menarik keluar kotak berukuran sedang itu dan menemukan logo tanda centang di atasnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi aku membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sepasang sepatu berwarna merah-hitam-putih.

"Besar sekali!" Ujarku sedikit menjerit begitu melihat betapa besarnya ukuran sepatu itu bila dibandingkan dengan kakiku apalagi Tetsuya.

"Lalu untuk apa ia menyimpan sepatu yang kebesaran ini?"

Karena semakin banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa terjawab begitu saja, aku segera mengembalikan sepatu itu ke dalam kotaknya dan menaruh kotak itu ke kolong kasur.

Baiklah...

Saatnya memeriksa lemari di pojok ruangan sana.

Masih dalam keadaan berjingkat dan memegang kamera, aku langsung berhadapan dengan lemari yang sama besarnya dengan lemari yang ada di kamarku.

"Yosh! Saatnya penggeledahan akhir."

Baru saja aku ingin menarik pintu lemari, sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

"Eh, kenapa ada cahaya di dalam lemari?" Ujarku begitu melihat cahaya muncul dari sela-sela pintu lemari.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko membuka lemari, aku pun memilih untuk mengintip dari sela-sela tersebut dan- HOLYSHIT!

Oke, sepertinya aku tertular kebiasaan teman satu tim Tetsuya yaitu Kagami Taiga.

Tapi! Tapi-

Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri!

Aku pun berusaha mengambil gambar sejelas mungkin dari celah tersebut.

Dengan hasil yang sedikit kabur, aku berhasil merekam semuanya!

Kalian lihat?!

Apa yang Tetsuya lakukan di dalam lemari?!

Dan apa-apaan poster-poster serta _action figure_ itu?!

Dan- dan...

Dan apakah itu DAKIMAKURA?!

Aku pun jatuh terduduk dengan hidung yang mimisan.

Sejak kapan Tetsuya menjadi fanboy seperti itu?!

Dan kenapa idola itu teman satu tim nya sendiri?!

Dan foto-foto itu?!

ASTAGA! Kenapa aku ikut mimisan melihat gaya sensual yang terpatri di foto serta dakimakura itu?!

Dan lagi... itu semua adalah KAGAMI TAIGA?!

Saking asyiknya dalam kekagetanku, aku pun tidak menyadari ada bayangan menutupi sebagian tubuhku yang jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap hidung yang masih mimisan.

"Kuroko Tetsumi... Kau tidak melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan bukan..." Sebuah suara cukup seram membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku pun mendongak dan menemukan Tetsuya dengan menatap tajam tepat di kedua mataku yang sama birunya dengan miliknya.

"Ehehe... A-ani-ki..." Ujarku pelan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Keluar." Perintahnya dengan nada tajam.

Tanpa perlu ditatap lagi aku segera berlari terbirit-birit keluar kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamarku sendiri tanpa lupa membawa kamera yang hampir direbut kakakku dan mengunci pintu.

'DORDORDOR'

"Dan kau harus menghapus apapun yang kau rekam tentang kamarku!" Teriak Tetsuya dari balik pintu.

"Tidak akan- _wleee_!" Balasku lalu kembali menatap layar kecil yang ada di kamera.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu darimana Aniki bisa mendapat foto dan Dakimakura itu. _Thank you Aniki_. **Kau telah membuka mataku**." Ujarku masih menatap layar tersebut dengan sebelah tangan menutup hidung yang semakin mimisan.

Bonus: *attached photo*

*kalian bisa melihatnya di wattpad


End file.
